Program provides for expansion of interdisciplinary cancer education in research and treatment areas at the School of Medicine and in the medical community. Increase in oncology nursing education; support of fellows in oncology; promotion of cancer research among medical students; special education programs in cancer for faculty and staff; and annual cancer symposium in postgraduate medical education; a touring team presentations, one to physicians and one to nurses; and a continuing review and evaluation of cancer content in the medical school curriculum are some of the means of accomplishing the goals.